Sailor Moons Elite Secret Squad
by Doctor Tranquilliser
Summary: The Puppet Angels are an elite secret squad taught by Sailor Moon herself. Sailor moon is now in trouble and the Puppet Angels must help.
1. Prologue

**This is a Puppet Angels Story and this story is a cross over of Sailor Moon and other various characters.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now you may be wondering what The Puppet Angels are well The Puppet Angels are an elite secret squad taught by Sailor Moon herself. The Puppet Angels fight EVIL such as the super dooper extra scooper evil but still FLY Dr Tranquillizer. Dr T as he is better known has two side kicks Nurse D and Mr U. Nurse D is more the brains of the operation and Mr U just like to sit on Mr T's head to give him confidence. Dr U is Underpants. Mac is supervisor of the Puppet Angels. He is in control but he is not always loving it. Taking care of an elite force is HARD work especially when all they want to eat is McDonna's and finding McDonna's is the hard part! McDonna's can be located under rocks, in lamps; you name it and its there! But WHY is it hard locating them coz they have top security and you have to have a VIP Card to enter. Luckily Puppet Angels endorse McDonna's and have a membership card. Shanty is leader of PAHQAH. She is a BITCHa very mean person but gives you very COOL gadgets.

Now each agent is very different and I will explain to you who they are and how they act.

**Agent B:**

Full of Herself

Leader

Bossy

Believes she is always right even if she is wrong

Doesn't care if is gets Dirty

Loves Gadgets

Totally in love with Agent S

**Agent A:**

Dim-Witted

Loves Pizza

Lives in a Utility Closet with a Broom and Mop

Fights With Agents

Homicidal Maniac

Homer is her HERO

Loves Words like Peoplies(feel free 2 use that)

Loves Agent M

Loves McDonna's

**Agent R**

Prissy Pot-but soon becomes roar

Fights with Agent K & N

Likes Mischief

Sings old country SONGS -YUCK

Likes to shoot THINGS

She likes her MILO Shaken NOT Stirred

She wants to take DOWN Dr. Tranquilliser (Dr. T)

**Agent K**

LOVES Milo

Acts Like Agent A ( dim-witted)

Accidentally on prepose shoot Agent N---OPPS

Hates being a FRENCH FRY

Likes to Say Milo-Hi

HATES Agent N

**Agent V **

Robot

Thinks She is A REAL girl

There are many gadgets…..I can't really explain them all but they are pretty explanatory themselves.


	2. It Begins

**Disclaimer:** **_I do not own Paris Hilton….Thank god! I do not own the world but I wish I did! I do not own Amber.I wish I owned a monster truck but I don't! I do not own Benji, Bam or Orlando! Sorry to all the fans but they do not float my boat…I don't own a boat! _**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_(CRAZY VOICE OVER GUY)_**

**_Once again the puppet angels are brought back together after losing many people they held close to them in their last fight against Dr Tranquiliser. But like they always do the puppets won and Agent A (Amber) and Agent B (Beké) were the only survivors…..But now after years of silence Nurse Drugs, Dr T. evil assistant and his trusty underpants Mr Underpants have decided to break out their BIG BAD BOSS so he can go ahead with his evil plan and make all the TV's and radio's play nothing but Dr. T's and Paris Hiltons sex tape because everyone has been there and done that. So after years of hating each other Agent A and B are brought back together and lets just say all doesn't go well. What will happen? What will go down my posse? Will somebody bust a cap in some ones arse? Well you will have to wait and see!_**

"What is your problem Agent B?" said Agent A

"Do you really want to know what my problem is?" (Agent A stood in silence) "Its you and how fake and stupid you are and how when you put on that Puppet Angels suit you become a immature little girl who cant stand on her two feet" Agent B shouted

"Agent B, I cant stand you either but right now I have been told to collect you and take you back to Head Quarters" Agent A replied

"Head Quarters what makes you think I want anything to do with them if I want nothing to do with you? They ruined my life and now YOU want me to go with you?"

"How the fuck did they ruin your life?"

"Agent A you know how! They took the one thing I loved……My life size cut out of Orlando Bloom that really cut me….Cut me deep!"

"Agent B please come with me or I may lose the company car and it is so nice…..Remember how we always said we would like monster trucks?"

"STOP calling me Agent B" Agent B shouted

"Beké do you remember?" Agent A asked

"Yes I remember……..Has it got big wheels?" Agent B said fed up with Agent A already

"Yes the biggest and its Pink and black all you have to do is become a Puppet Angel again…….What do you say?" Agent A said hoping that this simple bribe would work

"This doesn't mean I like you I just have bills to pay and the money is good better then the corner where Nikki works." Agent B said in a sarcastic tone

"Oh my God Beké she is such a broom" Agent A said

"No a whore" Agent B said correcting Agent A's stupidity

See I told you all was not well in the puppet angels group lets hope they can pull it off before Dr T TAKES OVER THE WORLD! And it looks like he is beginning his master plan to take on the world.

Meanwhile in the monster truck….

"So how long have you been driving?" Agent B wondered

"What now you want to talk to me?" "Well I don't want to talk to you I have better friends like Mr. Air freshener" Agent A replied

"I was just asking!" Agent B said with a roll of the eyes

"Not to long (screams of pain) but it seems to be better when driving in a monster truck" Agent A said noticing blood on the road behind them

"Why is it so much better?" Beké asked

"No Traffic" Agent A replied

"Amber I am sorry I know I was in the wrong to! I guess I killed Benjo" Beké said in a sincere voice

"Benji" Amber said in a correcting tone

"Ok I killed Benji but you killed Orlando! I loved him! WHY!" Beké said correcting herself

"Ok so we were both in the wrong but lets just say it is more you fault! Are you hungry?" Agent A asked so Agent B wouldn't realise she just got all the blame

"Hey for old times sake lets go to McDonna's….Did you know they have a drive in?" Agent B asked

"Of course I am here every chance I get…..Even though Benji is gone I can have him in cardboard form? But now I am also on to this hot stud called BAM gave him my number last week" Amber said with a pleased smile on her face

"Yeah he is a bit of all right" Beké said

"He is my precious not yours…Hands off WHORE! He is mine, was his body guard" Amber shouted and made sure that Beké knew that Bam was her man

"Really wow puppet Angel assignment?" Beké questioned

"No just um….STALKING him…I mean protecting him." Amber studdered trying to find a convincing lie.

They pulled up next to an abandoned matchbox and shrunk down to the same size as the box. They proceeded to the voice box with the eye sitting on the top of it. They flashed their VIP cards and then the voice machine started.

"Wel…me to…..a's……our…………der…………ease…….." The static take away machine mumbled

"Hi we would like 2 McDonna's kids meals and to super sized McDonna's Sluppies and Beké what do you want……………………..Oh and McDonna's Chicken in a top hat…….Does that come with the Top Hat?" Amber said while questioning the top hat which she thought would go great with her new suit she bought. She thought she looked very business like.

"……s……s……at…….ll?" The machine muffled again

"Yes" Amber replied

"Ple….e pro….ed…..the….n..t..w..n..ow" the machined crackled

"I fucken hate those machines they really shit me off!" Beké said angry that she had to listen to the damn machine!

"That comes to $29.95" McDonna's Trainee said

"Veronica?" Beké said with a shocked look on her face

"Yes I am veronica……A real girl…..!" Veronica stated

"We thought well I thought you were dead?' Beké said

"I wished she was….bloody robot!" Amber hissed

"No I am alive…and I am not a robot you spoiled little daddy's girl….girl girl girl……Who are you?" Veronica repeated

"It doesn't matter………See you around!" Beké said

"On to PAH"

"QAH Beké always QAH"

"Don't start"

**_As Agent A and B head towards PAHQAH trouble hits Japan as Mr underpants distracts the Japanians with a sexy striptease long enough for Nurse Drugs to rewire all known televisions and radios to display Mr T's Sex video…………After viewing such a thing people become mind washed and start saying they love Paris Hilton……OH the SHAME!_**


	3. PAHQAH

**_Disclaimer: I do not own a cactus with a button on it but if I was I guarantee it would break due to Amber. I do still however own Agent A, B and various characters as I created them. Unfortunately no one has brought my characters! I do not own a dump and I would like to set it straight that even though I try so hard I can not hide behind grass._**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Were here!" Amber yelled

"Where?" Beké questioned

"The new entry to PAHQAH" Amber explained while getting out of the monster truck and walking on the sand.

"Why is there a new entry?" Beké asked due to being confused about where they were

"Well there use to be a cactus with a button on it if you remember" Amber asked

"Yeah" Beké said trying hard to remember but drawing blanks

"Well I got a little to friendly with the button and well lets say he is no more! New entry New Base new every thing except leader and well MAC he will always be around!" Amber said with a smirk on her almost angelic face

"Why is there a new base?" Beké asked. She was so confused what was going on and why couldn't she remember?

"Well after I pushed the button and broken it….I sorter wanted to hide the evidence and you know how much I love chainsaws and lighter fluid!" Amber laughed manically

"You will never change!" Beké said hoping to cover up that she couldn't remember the old base entry or that she didn't cared!

"The button deserved it! It took a whole dollar from me! Damn you button" Amber said while shaking her fist randomly

**_Slowly they proceeded down some stairs that seem to come out of no where! It was like magic I tell you! Never in my life have I seen stairs appear out of no where.……Further and further they went down until……..until…….until……._**

"WHERE HERE" Amber yelled with pure excited

"Great another day in this dump" Beké said tired from walking down all those stairs

"Please Beké we are not at Kellie's Remember that assignment" Amber said reminiscing on the old times of the Puppet Angels antics.

"Yes we hid behind blades of grass! She is a real dumb arse!" Beké said realising that even though she was a real close friend she was really stupid "Oh the smell was so horrible!" Beké said now recalling the smell

"Nappies everywhere…..The youngies these days!" Amber said pretending to be a rather old person with a cane!

**_They proceeded through a big door that said boogie down and decided to do a little dance! They both decided to do the pepper shaker and cheese grater. Through the door they saw a desk at the far end of the room and pleather everywhere! They walked towards the desk when all of a sudden a robot popped out of no where and asked for the password and level of their spyness_**

Please State your level

"Carnella Ne'Car" Agent B said as if she had done this so many times

Please State your name/s

"Agent B and A" Amber said wishing that the button would appear so she could push it

Please State you password

"Bamlicious" Amber said with a flirtatious voice

Did you say Pork in a jar?

"No Bamlicious" Beké yelled

Did you say Paris Hilton the Star?

"No Fucking hell…. Bam-lic-ious!" Amber yelled trying to make the damn machine understand her!

We are unable to identify your password we are putting you through to an operator.

(Hold Music)

**_While the angels are waiting for an operator, diaster strikes in Japan a small state of Kun Tuckey Waky. Dr Tranquilliser is slowly taking over the world but thanks to there being super hero's all over the world Sailor Moon and the sailor scouts are there to help. They visit Dr Tranquiller and have brunch (between breakfast and lunch) and discuss why he shouldn't take over the world. After long hours and no convincing they decide to go to battle. Unfortunately while in the battle one of Sailor Moon's piggy tails is caught in a giant fan which was there to keep them cool while the battle was going down my biarches! Now Dr. T has the Sailor Scouts and Sailor Moon in his giant shoe box also known as a prison! When will the Puppet Angels be taken off hold……………_**

"Bloody music" Amber said pretending to be in a one man band

"Lets just go on, fuck the machine!" Beké said fed up with everything

Password granted…..

"What the hell" Beké said

"Must of changed it when I pressed the button last time…..I like buttons!" Amber said unaware the password was now _BLOODY MUSIC_

"Please proceed to the desk, Shante wishes to update you on your mission!" The machine said with muffled words

"Great lets go!" Amber said trying her hardest to encourage Beké

"I hope we get more gadgets!" Beké said wishing that they would!

"Good Morning Angels….We need to discuss why I have chosen you for this very important mission….Frankly I just was lazy and pulled the first name out of my rolodex that was you Agent A!" Shanty said with a lazy smile

"Look I don't mean to be rude but Amber and I have to go soon so could we wrap this up?" Beké said with a rude tone in her voice

"Well Agent A unfortunately you will have to cancel I have very important thing to tell you. I will give you both 5 minutes to call and cancel any plans you have!" Shanty said disregarding their lives

"Hey Mike I wont be able to make it tonight. I have been called in for work! Just some local business shit I should be home as soon as I can I will call you later ok baby! I love you bye" Agent B hung up the receiver and took a deep breath in…..

"Hello my itsy bitsy loving machine Bam. I wish I could come home to you tonight but I can't. I would really give it to you to (snicker). See you when I get home…..I love you…..No you say goodbye first, no you ok then goodbye" Amber said talking to a photo of Bam that she took while stalking him….. "He looks so cute in a towel"

"This ones for you!" Amber breaks out in song………..

"My life is brilliant, My love is pure, I saw an angel, Of that im sure"

"Amber shut up" Beké yelled trying to not hear ambers vile voice.

"Ok Shanty what do we have to do?" Beké asked hoping it was a short mission so she could return and snuggle with her man!

Shanty looked at the Puppet Angels and thought how everything had came into place she walked towards them and placed her hand on ambers shoulder. Amber quickly backed away.

"That's my personal bubble get out" Amber said with a almost murderous glare.

"OK sorry I just wanted to tell you that I am glad you have decided to become an Puppet Angel again. Please come with me to the briefing room and we will discus your mission!" Shanty said walking out the big saloon doors

_**Agent A and B looked at each other what will await them in the briefing room?**_

**_How would they get there? And what was that awful smell? Only time would tell…….._**


	4. Being Briefed

**_Disclaimer: I do not own a sex tape, Paris Hilton, Pepsi or coke. I don't own GPRS or any other computer program although I wish I did because then I would be as rich as Gatesey…..I don't own Gatesey!_**

**_Amber and Beké walked down a narrow hall way passing various secret agent rooms. They finally reached their destination….The Briefing Room. Slowly they proceeded through the door unaware of what was inside……..In the room they saw a large meeting table and I rather ugly portrait of Shanty. They sat down and waited to be briefed on what they hoped to be their last mission but would it? (DRAMATIC MUSIC PLAYS)_**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ok Angels it seems that we have located doctor tranquillizer to a the state of Kun Tuckey Waky. He seems to be terrorising the Japanians. It is up to you to go in and stop Doctor Tranquilliser from playing his sex tape…..Are you up for it?" Shanty said sitting at the head of the table looking over her black framed glasses

"Yes Shanty" Both angels replied with a sort of salute and giggle. They thought it was so funny being back in Headquarters with the person that had fired them…now she wanted them to save the world.

Shanty gave them a glare that said be quite, shut your trap. Agent A and B stop and pretended to be interested.

"Puppet Angels you need to go in defeat Doctor Tranquilliser and his sidekicks and give us back our precious television……When people view this outrageous and shocking sex tape they are brain washed into thinking Paris Hilton is fabulous! But we all no she isn't that good I mean most of herself she paid for. We will drop you on that island but from then on you are by yourself…..You need to find him on your own but you will have all the resources you need.Oh and Angels they have got Sailor Moon your mentor. You must save her and the Sailor Scouts." Shanty said feeling that finally she had got through to the incompetent angels sitting across from her.

"Ok we get it can we move on to something a little more…I don't know….FUN?" Agent B said with a smirk across her face. She new that those words would push Shanty to far. In her head she was worried about Sailor Moon but she new that Sailor Moon could take care of herself until they got there.

"Well Agent B if you didn't so rudely interrupt you would know I was getting to that….YOU RUDE GIRL!" shanty stopped for awhile and composed herself. She didn't want the Puppet Angels to feel satisfied in making her mad. She took a breath. "Now Agents I want to introduce you to your new members…..Well not so new but new enough." Shanty said focussing on the door they had entered to come through to the briefing room. The doors began to open.

"Agent R, Agent K and Agent V" Shanty said with a smile on her face.

They slowly walk into the room looking as if they did from when the Puppet Angels first started out.

"But weren't they all dead?" Amber asked amazed that she was looking at her old team mates…ALIVE

"Yes but we managed to bring them back to life with some Pepsi Max" Shanty said amazed of what her team accomplished.

"Was it blue Pepsi max?" Beké said craving the sweet taste of that commercial drink.

"No it was just Pepsi" Shanty said with a face

"I bet you it was imitation Pepsi…..Coke" Amber said in a scientific voice….like she had just found the cure for an incurable disease. Amber then slowly reached for the water that was sitting in the middle of the table. She took a drink.

"Look girls there is no time to dilly dally. You must all band together and bring down Dr. Tranquilliser. Go puppet Angels!" Shanty said trying to motivate the Puppet Angels.

"Um what about our weapons" Agent R said sitting next to Agent B. Agent K and V then also returned to the table and sat among their old Puppet Angel group.

"Gadgets?" Agent B said feeling obsessive over the gadget as she had once done.

"Accessories?" Agent A said I a you are dumber than me (which is hard) voice.

Shanty slowly rose from the table. She straitened out her pinstripe suit and walked over to the board.

"Oh yes well my PA's lets start with the most important gadget of all….It is a wrist watch that is fitted with some of the finest accessories. It is a communicator. It allows you to keep in contact with all the PA's and also base and your helper MAC who at this time appeared on a holographic screen in front of them. I am sure you all remember him!" she said as she held the communicator wrist watch in her hand for each PA to view.

"Yes we remember MAC. Hello MAC" Agent V said in a robotic tone still believing that she was a real girl.

"He can't hear you it is a hologram." Shanty said as she swiped her arm through it to show the girls he wasn't really there.

"Now back on to you gadgets" Shanty continued as she walked away from the hologram and back toward the gadgets on the board. Pointing once more to the wrist watch.

"It also has GPRS capabilities and with a push of this button on the side your private jet picks you up. In case of emergencies a laser is also programmed into it."

"Does it tell time?" Amber said in a mock posh tone, she rested her head on her hand while leaning on the table.

"Of course it doesn't! Do you think we would put a watch in well a watch….That is just to logical! Ok more gadgets are needed for taking down Dr Tranquilliser. Remember girls he is a lot stronger now. Ok you will all get the communicator wrist watch, laser lipstick, just sticky enough glove, sleep grenades, tear bombs, shock gum, TNT sticks, Volta clips, lock pick hair clips, bubble shield, M-Ray contacts (contacts to see through metal), holographic rings, invisible in a can, own personalised mini lap top able to access internet and various resources wirelessly, jet boots, lava gloves makes you able to shoot fire out your hands, chain bracelet looks like a normal bracelet but can be used as a weapon, throwing daggers, frosty polish to freeze your opponents, voice emulator, Jet backpack and of course if anymore gadgets are produced they will be sent to you." Shanty said reassuring the girls that they would always receive the best gadgets.

"But what about the weapons that will…you know kill?" Kellie said trying to make herself sound smarter than what she is. She slowly stood and stretched, Shanty continued on.

"Well I am glad you asked that. Also Puppet Angels you will each receive a back pack that will hold all this and more, you will all have your individual suits in each colour which has been you colour since you first became The Puppet Angels. Agent A you have blue, Agent B pink, Agent K purple, Agent V you are Puke green and Agent R red. All your weapons, boots and accessories will be in these individual colours. Now on to weapons you will all be given an auto loading 9mm and 12 gage. This will allow you to fire as many rounds as you can to bring Dr Tranquilliser. Also you will have an AK-47 and sniper riffle these will allow you to attack from a far. In think I have done as much as I can to prepare you for this fight. Now go and fight and save or television." Shanty said hoping that one day her beloved "Mating Calls of Animals" would soon return to television and the Puppet Angels would stop Dr. Tranquilliser.

"Alright Shanty were on it!" the Puppet Angels all say at different times.

_The Puppets Angels now all too together again begin to walk out of the briefing room ready to fight the evil but still fly Dr Tranquilliser. They headed towards the Puppet Angels jet and had a discussion before boarding it._

"Hey everyone….It is weird seeing you all here." Agent B said looking at the once rotting corpses.

"Its been so long" Agent R said looking at the secret agents she once fought evil with.

"So how ya'll been?" Amber said in her makeshift southern accent. As she said this she had a rather goofy smile and wide eye's…She was clearly causing shit

"Dead!" Kellie said sarcastically but to anyone with a brain seemed like she wanted to fight.

"Shut up" Amber said getting close to Kellies face. She was tempted to spit at her.

"Whatever" Kellie replied and with the roll of the eyes and a flick of the hair. Slowly she turned away from Amber probably to cry.

"Well I am glad to see we all still cant get along!" Agent B said shaking her head in disappointment but she couldn't help but smile at how everyone had their own unique RAGE.

They walked down some stairs and into the aeroplane hanger. They proceeded towards there private jet.

"Beké I like peoplie! I really do. They are so much fun to smoosh!...RAGE!" Amber said trying to scope out her next victim

"Did you know I am a real girl?" Agent V said talking to Kellie about her life.

"That is bullshit! You going down….I cant stand you!" Amber said picking up the nearest object that would cause maximum damage to veronica!

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Agent B said and out of no where a boxing and microphone appeared.

Agent A then hit Agent V repeatedly over her metal head hoping to somehow cause her to breakdown. She begins to spark and shake until finally her body became lifeless….which isn't hard for a robot.

"Amber calm down…….. (thinks fast)….Amber want a dollar? Come on come get it" Beké yelled to Amber trying her hardest to get her attention.

**_With that said Agent B waves the dollar in Agent A's face and quickly boards the jet in time to throw the dollar in the nearest utility closet. Agent A not being the brightest noodle chases after Agent B and dives into closet after the dollar, Agent K and R then lock door behind Agent A in an attempt to keep her out of their way. They then stood ready to capture Dr Tranquilliser and his sidekicks dead or alive._**


	5. Going 2 TOKYO

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo. I do not own Rachael, Amber, Kellie or Beké….Beke is me but you get the point. I do not own Milo or Cornflakes. I do not own an aircraft**_

**Note: I am sorry this is a small chapter I promise the next one will be bigger! **

_**In Dr. Tranquilliser's hidden lair, he paced up and down the long dark corridor. He was thinking about his goal…..to take over the world and hopefully for once get rid of all the super hero's in one go. He hoped people would like his performance in the sex tape. He thought he did very well and didn't know how anyone could work with such a diva as Paris Hilton. He paced to a large room. In that room was a chair almost like a throne. He sat on it. What was he planning? **_

_**Back to the Puppet Angels………………………………**_

"Goodbye PAH…" Agent B said turning and waving to the headquarters which she never wanted to return to but did.

"QAH Beké always QAH" Agent A muffled from the utility closet cutting Agent B off before she could finish her sentence.

"Shut up...Ok let's go. Rachael, take the steering wheel we want to head to the Japanians islands…yeah Japan sounds good….Tokyo. Let's see if we can get any information out of them." Agent B was yelling out commands left and right trying her hardest to not sound to bossy….she was a recovering bossaholic.

"What can I do" Agent K asked with puppy dog eyes hoping to get a really important job!

"You…..um…You can have the most important job of them all…You get to go and make Milo's…First take orders and none for Amber. We don't want to give her too much sugar!" Agent B said indicating to Kellie she would like a cold Milo drink hold the drink.

"Uh….but I want a Milo!" Agent A groaned which was shortly followed by "On my cornflakes!"

"NO Milo!" Agent B shouted to Agent A, who was still locked in the utility closet. "Ok Agent K, do your job." She yelled and pointed at Kellie indicating her to go to the kitchen. Kellie gave a salute and turned around and mocked a soldier pretending to march.

**_Agent K walked into the kitchen and began to cook various foods and served Milo to everyone but Agent A, who was rather upset because she got none on her cornflakes. Agent B sat in the captain's chair, she couldn't touch the ground. She adjusted to chair but now she couldn't see over the dash so she decided to raise her chair and get a foot stool. She is rather short. Agent R steered the aircraft to their destination trying hard not to hit on coming traffic or birds. Hours passed and finally they reached their destination. They let Agent A out of her closet and proceeded to the city of Japan. _**

As Agent K stepped on land she said "That one small step for Milo but one big Milo hi" which for anyone who wasn't her or had half a brain didn't make sense. She began to run but slowly fell over as Agent A let out a big yabba dabba doo and clicked her heals together.

**_As they continued on they thought how would they interact with the Japanians? Can the Japanians see out those eyes? They ran towards Tokyo hoping to be reunited with Sailor Moon, who was once their fighting master. _**


End file.
